


Beg Me For It

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Rimming, Vibrators, baby girl - Freeform, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: John knelt behind his boyfriend, running gentle hands up and down Alex’s side, making soothing noises when Alex whined at him. His poor baby was so desperate for him, so needy. He'd bent over the second John had suggested the plug, eyes lit with desire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a second part of[ Baby Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6583804) and takes place after [Gifts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6955432)
> 
> If you've not read those two its fine, but if you like this you should go check them out. It's just more smutty goodness for your reading pleasure.

His hair was still damp as it hung around his face, on his hands and knees, ass in the air, hole clenching around the plug John had put inside him the moment the other man had walked in the door. Alex had spent all of dinner, watching the news, and being pampered in the shower, stuffed full and untouched. He felt like he was dying. But now, God now he was finally going to be touched. 

John knelt behind his boyfriend, running gentle hands up and down Alex’s side, making soothing noises when Alex whined at him. His poor baby was so desperate for him, so needy, such a cockslut. He'd bent over the second John had suggested the plug, eyes lit with desire. 

“Fuck, baby girl, look at you, look at your pretty, wet cunt, stuffed full for me. You're already open and wet for me, I can just slide my dick right into your cunt, baby girl. Would you like that?” John pitched his voice low as he teased a finger around the purple silicone that was nestled up against Alex’s entrance. 

He moaned low and bucked his hips back. “Please,” it came out as a whine and John tisked at him. “Please, sir, I need you,” he amended. It wasn't true begging yet, but John was sure he’d get there. 

“Beg me for it, slut,” John said, giving the protruding base of the plug a hard tap. 

Alex jerked forward as the plug shifted inside him, moaning softly. “Please,” he repeated softer this time. 

John let out a thoughtful noise, tapping a finger against the base as he pretended to think about it. Alex whined with every tap, bucking his hips up until a firm hand stopped him. “That wasn't very convincing, baby girl. I'm starting to think you don't want your cunt full of me.” Alex whined at this, but John didn't stop, “I'm gonna give you something fake for that fake begging.” 

Deft fingers grasped the base of the plug and twisted slightly. Alex gasped at the motion, panting out his pleasure, giving a breathy moan of “Fuck.” John couldn't help but give a low dark chuckle, pulling the plug out, watching the widest part stretch the straining muscle, Alex whining at the slow drag. He pushed it back is, grinning at the sound Alex made at the stretch of his hole by the widest part. 

“Oh baby girl, look at you, so greedy, can't wait to have something more in your needy, wet cunt,” John muttered, pulling the plug all the way out, watching as Alex’s hole fluttered around nothing, gaping and empty, shining with lube. “Fuck, baby girl,” he breathed, leaning down and indulging them both, licked a stripe around Alex’s hole. 

Alex gasped when he licked into him, tongue darting around the inside of him, tasting Alex and lube. “Please,” Alex begged, voice high and breathy, “Please fuck my needy cunt.” 

John hummed against his hole, licking into him one more time before pulling away. “Oh, baby girl, I have something special for you,” John said as he leaned over to rummage in the bedside table’s drawer. Alex whined at the lack of attention, canting his hips up. John couldn't help but smirk, running a hand down the slender purple vibrator, admiring the way it felt in his hands. He let Alex whine and beg, thrusting against nothing, voice high and breathy, as he slicked the vibrator. Alex was going to be begging for real by the time John was done with him. 

The faint humming made Alex moan even before the vibrator had even touched him. “John, sir, please, please fuck me, fuck my needy whore cunt, I need you, please,” Alex was babbling, arching back, begging for John’s touch not only with his word but with his whole body. 

“Look at you, baby girl, you want this? You want me to stuff you full, leave you buzzing away?” John’s voice was pitched low as he ran the tip of the vibrator over Alex’s fluttering hole. The other man let out an obscene moan, canting his hips up, trying to get the tip to breach him. John tutted at him, before moving the vibrator to stroke up and down the clef. 

“Please, please, sir, please fuck my cunt, I need you,” Alex’s voice was wrecked, trembling as John circled his gaping hole with the tip of the vibrator before sliding it in, easy, the thin vibrator barely stretching him at all. He let out a ragged moan pressing back against the vibrator. 

John tightened his grip on Alex’s hip, tisking as him again, “I don’t think so, baby. You haven’t earned.” 

The pathetic whimper that Alex gave turned into a low moan as John pressed the vibrator in more and settled it against his prostate. “Fuck,” Alex moaned, “Fuck, please, please fuck my wet needy cunt, I need you, John, please.” 

The only answer was a low dark chuckle, before John pulled the vibrator out in one swift motion, watching Alex’s hole fluttering around nothing, his sweet baby girl crying out in need, hips bucking back. John wrapped a hand tightly around Alex’s cock, giving it a hard stroke, rubbing his thumb across the head, using the precome he found there to smooth the way. Just as quick as he had taken him in hand, John released him while at the same time thrusting the vibrator back into him. The noise Alex made went straight to his cock. 

“Fuck, baby girl, look at you,” John breathed out, thrusting it in and out, before settling the tip against Alex’s prostate again. He held it there as he draped himself across Alex’s back, pressing his face into the back of Alex’s neck, kissing the sweat damp skin, other hand coming back to stroke his boyfriend’s cock. “You sound so good for me, so needy for me, so desperate for me, do you want my cock, baby girl, you want my cock to fill that needy pussy? Want me to fill you and leave you dripping? Hmm, tell me what you want, baby, want me to rub your clit?” John breathed hot in Alex’s ear, wrapping fingers around the head of Alex’s cock and only stroking him there, “Or you want me to touch your tits? Squeeze them and get them all hard and flushed for me? So pretty with their rings, so pretty for me, baby.” 

Alex whimpered again, body twitching under John’s touch, arching back against the vibrator but at the same time trying to get John to touch more of his cock. John tisked at him, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck before nipping at the spot with his teeth, “No, baby girl, use your words, tell me what you want.” 

“I want you to fuck me, please, fuck my needy cunt, leave me dripping, touch my, my clit and my tits, please, John, Sir, please, I need you,” Alex babbled breathlessly, shivering as John moved the vibrator from against his prostate and gave a shallow thrust. 

It was a few breathless moments of torture for Alex before John made a thoughtful sound, kissing his way down the knobs of Alex’s spine. “I still don’t think you want it enough, baby girl, you’ve got to convince me,” John murmured against his lover’s skin, pressing the vibrator back into the willing body. Alex made a choked noise, shuddering around the vibe, his noises becoming harsh pants as the hand on his cock left to tease at his pierced nipples. 

John’s deft fingers around the hard nubs, fingering the barbells that bisected the nipple. Alex cried out as he rolled the nipple between fingers, teasing him making him gasp out low moans of pleasure. He arched up into John’s touch, trying to get John to touch his chest and to keep fucking him with the vibrator. The breathy little noises of pained want and desire were going straight to John’s cock. John kissed the small of Alex’s back, pressing the tip of the vibe to his prostate for a brief moment before twisting it inside him, using the thin vibrator to stretch that needy hole even more than it already was. 

“John, p-please,” Alex was a breathy mess, moaning around the mouthful of blanket he had bitten down on to keep himself from screaming. John reached up and tugged the blanket from Alex’s mouth. 

“I want to hear you, baby girl, my slutty little girl, I want to hear you scream for me, I want to hear every noise you make and I make you come with your toy and then make you come again on my cock,” John chuckled darkly at Alex’s answering whimper, “You like that idea? You wanna come on your toy? You wanna come on my cock? Want me to fill you up, leave you dripping, make you mine, baby girl?” 

The answering moan was enough to spur John back into action, his free hand coming down to stroke Alex’s cock fully, paying special attention to the tip, thumbing across the slit where precome was leaking steadily. John used the vibe to press against Alex’s prostate in counter time with his strokes, and soon Alex was crying out, body convulsing around the hard silicone and under John’s hands and lips, come painting John’s fist. 

John let Alex collapse onto the bed, aiming him so he missed the wet spot. The vibe was pulled from him with care, sweet kisses and touches accompanying the emptiness. Alex whined, even as he nuzzled into the pillow half under his head. John ghosted a hand up and down his lover’s back, smiling down at him. Alex turned his head so he could open one eye and looked up at his lover. 

“You good, baby?” John whispered. 

Alex gave a hum of contentment and stretched briefly before nodding. “Want you to fuck me now, please,” he said, tone bordering on bossy. 

John gave him a little warning tap on the ass, “Ask me nicely, baby girl.” 

Long eyelashes fluttered, which was ridiculous considering John could only see half of Alex’s flushed sweaty face, “Will you please fuck me now, please fuck my wet needy cunt?” 

A low growl was John’s answer as he manhandled Alex so he was on his back, John resting between his bent knees. “I’m going to fuck you so you won’t be able to sit right tomorrow,” John growled, leaning down to press a hard kiss to Alex’s lips. 

Alex gasped up into the kiss, hands reaching up to tangle in John’s errant curls, pulling him to kiss him harder. The kiss broke and John stared down at his lover with lust and hunger and something like love shining in his eyes. There was a moment where something unsaid passed between them before John leaned down to nuzzle at Alex’s neck, pressing biting kisses there, before moving down. Alex arched up into him, gasping as John bit down harder on the sensitive skin at the juncture when neck met shoulder. 

“Fuck, John, fuck me, please,” Alex gasped, racking his blunt nails down John’s back, leaving red marks. 

There was a moment of fumbling as John reached for the lube. A slick finger teased at Alex’s fluttering hole, before pressing inside. Alex moaned and bucked up into his hand, gasping at the oversensitivity. There was another moment of fumbling as John lifts Alex’s legs to rest on his shoulders, pressing the tip of his weeping cock to the fluttering hole. The noise Alex made came out as a sob as John teased him. 

“You want this, baby girl? You want my cock in your needy cunt?” John’s voice was pitched low and rough as he rocked his hips forward pressing the head into Alex. 

Alex let out another whimper, “Please, fuck, please fuck me, John,” bucking his hips up, trying to get John inside him. 

They moaned in tandem as John pushed into Alex, his eyes fluttered closed as he was surrounded was his lover’s tight heat. God, Alex was always so tight around him, always felt so amazing for him, his sweet baby girl. 

“Fuck, baby girl,” John breathed out, eyes still squeezed shut, turning his head to kiss Alex’s ankle, “You feel so good, so tight for me, so perfect for me.” 

Their movements were practiced as they rocked together, Alex writhing desperately under him, head tossed back, hair fanned around him, eyes dark and hungry. Alex had wrapped his legs around John’s waist, hooking his ankles together, holding John in place. Every thrust was punctuated by a bitten off swear. “Baby, you feel so good,” John moaned, leaning down capturing Alex’s lips. 

The kiss turned to a press of lips as they panted against each other, the sound of their bodies moving together slick in the otherwise silent room. Alex’s wrecked hole fluttered around John’s cock as Alex bore down, hips rolling, pleasure dancing across both their faces. 

“John, fuck, yes, fuck me, I love your cock, you feel so good in me,” Alex was babbling, his eyes rolling back in his head, cock already hard and weeping against his stomach. 

John snapped his hips harder against Alex, speeding up chasing the pleasure that danced in his veins. He stared down at the beautiful flushed face, dark eyes little squinted slits as Alex tried to keep from squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure. “You like that, baby girl?” John panted out between gasps for breath, “You like my cock deep inside your pussy?” 

Alex moaned at the words, eyes snapping shut as he tossed he head back, arching up into his lover, hands clutching at the damp sheets beneath them. “Fuck, John, come in, fill me, please I want your come inside me,” he moaned, clenching around John. 

“Fuck, baby girl, Alex,” John groaned thrusting twice more into the tight heat before coming watching Alex’s face contort in pleasure as John’s come filled him. 

They lay there for a moment panting against each other's lips as John leaned down, pressed forehead to forehead. Alex’s fingers tangled in the hair at the back of John’s head, pulling him in for a kiss. Their tongues danced with each other, Alex moaning around the kiss as John licked into his mouth. Soon John had to pull himself free from his lover’s body, letting out a low noise as Alex clenched around him even as he slid out. 

A dribble of cum leaked from Alex’s flushed and wrecked hole and Alex moaned as he clenched tighter trying to keep it all inside him. John sat back and looked down at him. His cock was flushed and hard and leaking against his stomach, pierced nipples flushed, face flushed, hair a mess, eyes squeezed closed in concentration. “Baby girl, let me see how much I put inside you,” John said, reaching down to run a finger over the clenched muscle. 

Alex shook his head and moaned softly bucking his hips up into John’s touch. “Alex, let go, let me see it leak out of your pretty pussy. Let me see how much of me you took,” John all but growled, pressing his finger harder against the well used muscle. 

There was another groan as Alex let go, bearing down, come leaking from him as he pushed it out. John groaned softly, turning his head to kiss Alex’s ankle where he had thrown his legs over his shoulders. “Baby girl, so much of me inside you, look at you, so full of me,” he breathed, using two fingers to scoop up what Alex had pushed out and pressed back inside him. Alex gasped, his eyes flying open. 

“God, fuck, John, please let me come,” Alex gasped, rocking his hips down onto John’s fingers. John shook his head, moving them both so he could kneel between the other’s legs. He let Alex shiver as hot breath ghosted over his hole where one finger was still buried. 

“I'm going to clean you up baby girl, make you all clean again, and then, if you're good, you can come,” John said, before leaning in to lick a stripe down Alex’s hole. 

Alex let out a high pitch whine, trying to keep himself from bucking up into John’s mouth, muscles trembling under John’s fingers. He thrashed and moaned and gasped and pleaded while John’s tongue licked into his hole. Alex let out a low moan, fingers clutching at the damp sheets so hard John was sure he was going to rip them, when John sucked lightly around his own finger that was still buried deep inside his lover. 

The licks turned into little bites on Alex’s thighs as John cleaned him up, loving the taste of himself and his lover on his tongue. He kissed his way up Alex’s body, feather light and fleeting, ignoring the steadily weeping cock as he licked across an erect nipple before pressing his lips to Alex’s. Alex moaned under the kiss as John’s hand came up to stroke his cock. Lips and tongue chased the taste of John and himself, and with an expert twist of John’s wrist Alex was coming again. 

John let himself collapse half on top of Alex half on the damp bed. They panted as they tried to catch their breath, trading soft touches and small nuzzles. “I love you,” Alex whispered, turning his head to look at John. 

He grinned back, leaning in just enough to press a relatively chaste kiss to red kiss bitten lips. “I love you, baby girl,” he replied, smile widening at the fine shiver that went through Alex at the pet name. “I love you so much,” he murmured, reaching out to pull the pliant Alex to him. The other man tucked his head up under John’s chin and let out a contented sigh. 

“Let's do that again sometime soon,” Alex muttered sleepily and John just closed his eyes giving Alex a squeeze, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sinning with me. I love these two so much. As always let me know if there are any mistakes or errors. 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://nightoftheland.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Check out my canon era [Hamilton series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/381985)
> 
> And my modern era [series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/438031)
> 
> And my OTP NSFW series [OTP](http://archiveofourown.org/series/450673)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
